Tainted Innocence
by DreamRO
Summary: A child prodigy with a hard past. What to do but move forward and don't look back? This child is the one and only. Some helped her and many have died trying to destroy her. OC. Hate em? Don't read it.


A child, small human being that is bound to the hands of fate wherever it walks. It should never be tainted at such a young age, nor murdered for they have minds that think like none other.

Aizen however didn't accept that fact and destroyed young and old souls, trying to gain his purpose no matter the lives it costs. Shinzu a small child never meant to come across the murderous scene and never meant to be the cause of it as well. That brown-haired man she saw was the cause of all this, he destroyed her purity when he injected the monster in her body.

Shinzu's body started to react. She started to jerk as if gravity had complete control of her, side to side, left to right, up and down. Lying on the ground, she looked on the others who were caught up in this mess; they started to turn to dust and blew away in the wind as if they hadn't existed in the first place.

_'I don't want to be like that_' thought Shinzu as she started to rise, fighting the pull. Looking down at the man's feet that appeared in her vision.

_'I don't want to fight like this'_ thought Shinzu again as she looked up at the man's face. His cold, emotionless eyes looked into her innocent ones as she swayed side to side. White fragments started to collect on her face, under her right eye, creating an unusual mask that already covered the bottom of her face and was continuing on upwards.

The mask covered her entire face letting her bright yellow eyes show. It looked like a skull like any other only there were a few modifications. It became thin, where the teeth on a human usually are, showing and array of sharp jagged teeth. Incubus horns sprouted from both sides. Lines on the mask started on the two bottom left corners, and made its way up to the bottom sharp corners continuing to the front of the horns in a swirling pattern.

_'I don't want to die like this.'_ With that last thought Shinzu stated in her mind as she lost control for a moment and kicked the unknown blind man on Aizen's left side into a few trees. In the corner of her eyes she bore her yellow eyes in the shocked ones of Lieutenant of Squad five, Aizen Sosuke.

Kicking off from the ground, when she landed, she disappeared from their sight, running away, killing a few bystanders that got in her way.

_'This was not supposed to happen, not like this'_

Shinzu thought she planned it out, hitting one and while they were distracted run away but they got in her way, all these innocent people who have done nothing.

_'This can't be happening.'_ Shinzu stopped a good distance away from the men and grabbed her mask.

'_I will not let this go on any further'_ She thought to herself, with all her might ripping the mask off of her face and watched as it disintegrated in the palm of her hand. Feeling dizzy she fell catching herself, landing on one knee as rain started to fall

_'No I must continue'_ She thought to herself as she very carefully stood up and started to walk again only to slip and fall to the ground face first.

_'Help'_ was her last thought as she lost conscious.

* * *

A dark figure, which seemed to be over 7 foot tall, was walking down the road covered in a black cloak, concealing everything but the bottom of his face. Looking in the far distance, he saw a small child lying on the wet ground. Rushing over in less than a second, he picked her up.

"What are you doing out here in the cold, child?" He asked her out loud only to get no response since she was out cold. Walking slowly he started down the path again covering the child with his large cloak.

For a few seconds the child regained conscious and looked up at the figure. Not bothered by his monstrous face or horns, she wrapped her arms around his lean chest and buried her face into the warmth he provided and went to sleep. Surprised for a moment, he smiled and cradled the girl closer to him.

Stopping in the open space he looked out and spotted an abandoned shack. He flash stepped and gently laid her down in the stack of hay in the corner. Looking at her small frame he smiled and decided.

"From this day forward, I promise to protect you. You will never be alone"


End file.
